ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Keep on Jumpin'
"Keep on Jumpin'" is the name of a popular 1970s disco song and 1990s dance classic that was written by musicianPatrick Adams and Ken Morris. ThisTRACK has been remade, remixed, and sampled numerous times, but only the 1978 original by Adams's group Musique and Todd Terry's 1996UPDATED version with Martha Wash & Jocelyn Brown(who was also a member of Musique) reachedNUMBER one on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play charts. Listed here are the most notable versions. Original recording by Musique |} The original version was recorded in 1978 by Musique, who took it toNUMBER one on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play chart as the double-side to "In the Bush", the latter being the act's more popular single. The song crossed over to the urbanMARKET and peaked at #81 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart. At the time the single was released, there were questions about its lyrics, whichMADE references to drug use even though it was about having a good time partying the night away. The original is still considered a classic to this day. Track listing ;US 12' Version, 45 RPM[1] *A In the Bush (7:35) *B Keep on Jumpin' (6:56) Beatboxx version In 1991, Roger S and Frank Jefferson (AKA Sinister Frank J), under the project name Beatboxx, recorded a technoHOUSE/rave version. This featured a heavy piano beat and fierce female vocals by Chazzie and Paula Brion, over a sampling of Musique's "Keep on Jumpin'" chourus. Track listing ;12'SINGLE (US)[2] *A1 Keep On Jumpin' (Subclub Mix) (7:16) *A2 Keep On Jumpin' (Egotrip Mix) (6:20) *B1 Keep On Jumpin' (N.Y. Club Mix) (6:42) *B2 Keep On Jumpin' (Radio Mix) (3:25) Todd Terry/Martha Wash/Jocelyn Brown version |} In 1996, Todd Terry featuring Martha Wash & Jocelyn Brown's version also reachedNUMBER one on the Hot Dance ClubPLAY. This version wasHOUSE oriented and the more popular of the "Keep on Jumpin'" versions, based on strength and vocal ability of Wash and Brown alone. This was the first of two back-to- back number ones on Dance ClubPLAY chart for this collaboration between the three artists; their follow-up, "Something Goin' On (In Your Soul)", reach number one in 1997. Track listings ;12" promo[3] *A1 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's Freeze Mix) (9:00) *A2 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's JM Mix) (8:10) *B1 Keep On Jumpin' (Ken Lou "Jumpin Pumpin" Mix) (6:40) *B2 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's InHOUSE Remix) (5:54) *B3 Keep On Jumpin' (Diva's AtWORK Acapella) (2:25) ;12" Rhythm masters remixes[4] *A1 Keep On Jumpin' (Rhythm Masters Vocal Mix) (6:16) *B1 Keep On Jumpin' (Rhythm Masters Thumpin' Mix) (6:22) *B2 Keep On Jumpin' (Benji Candelario's Key To Dub Mix) (6:09) ;CD Maxi[5] *1 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's MT Freeze Radio) (4:02) *2 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's JM Radio One) (4:02) *3 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's Freeze Mix) (9:00) *4 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's JM Mix) (9:00) *5 Keep On Jumpin' (Ken Lou "Jumpin Pumpin" Mix) (6:40) *6 Keep On Jumpin' (Tee's InHOUSE Remix) (5:54) Lisa Marie Experience version In late 1995, the UK electronica house duo The Lisa Marie Experience(a male duo consisting of DJs Neil Hinde & Dean Marriott) recorded a version, which after success in the clubs was officially released in early '96 and was a top 20 hit in the UK, peak at number 3 on the Hot Dance Club Play chart in the US. For this, they sampled Musique's original recording. Track listing ;CD Maxi-single (US/UK)[6][7] *1 Keep On Jumpin' (Bizarre Inc Remix Edit) (4:02) *2 Keep On Jumpin' (Bizarre Inc Remix) (7:38) *3 Keep On Jumpin' (The Lisa Marie Vocal Experience) (8:00) *4 Keep On Jumpin' (The Lisa Marie Sequential Dub) (7:39) *5 Keep On Jumpin' (The Lisa Marie Sequential) (8:17) Corenell version In 2007, British remixer Corenell remixed The Lisa Marie Experience's version, which became a top 20 UK hit under theCREDITED"Corenell vs Lisa Marie Experience". The success of the 2007 track may have been fueled by its accompanying video, which featured rival women teams playing soccer in the mud, the women become more sexually explicit as they played. The uncensored video is included in the CD maxi-single. Track listing ;CD Maxi-single (UK)[8] *1 Keep On Jumpin' (Corenell Radio Edit) (2:49) *2 Keep On Jumpin' (The Lisa Marie Experience 2007 Radio Edit) (2:56) *3 Keep On Jumpin' (Corenell Extended Mix) (7:13) *4 Keep On Jumpin' (The Lisa Marie Experience 2007 Remix) (7:44) *5 Keep On Jumpin' (Fonzerelli Remix) (6:43) *6 Keep On Jumpin' (Electro Mix) (6:49) *BONUSVideo: Keep On Jumpin' (Uncensored) Category:1978 songs Category:1991 singles Category:1996 singles Category:2007 singles